


The Same, But Different

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dreams, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Cat and Kara share dreams of a world that looks very different from their own - but at the same time, find that some familiar faces have a way of popping back up again and again.





	The Same, But Different

**Author's Note:**

> Geoffrey Chaucer: “What is better than wisdom? Woman. And what is better than a good woman? Nothing.”
> 
> Albertus Magnus: “Do there exist many worlds, or is there but a single world? This is one of the most noble and exalted questions in the study of Nature.”
> 
> (Another belated Supercat Soulmate week entry, that's taken another sideways turn. Unbetaed as usual.)

The blond haired woman startled awake, groggily making her way to a sitting position. Her movement, and the rapid breathing she tried to control, woke her partner from a dead sleep.

“My love? Everything all right?” The concerned but sleepy voice asked, a hand reaching out to touch and reassure.

A groan and a stretch came before the answer. “Yes, I’m all right. Just the combination of the heavy meal, and this active one, I think. And...another dream.”

The candle on the bedside table was quickly lit, and the soft glow barely encompassed the two figures on the luxurious, wide bed. “I know. For me as well. They grow more wondrous each night. At times, I can barely wait to close my eyes, for to see what amazing things these familiar faces will be accomplishing. And of course,” here the speaker propped up against the massive headboard and pulled the other woman close, “aside from all the normal reasons you have given me to rush the evening’s duties.” Soft kisses were placed on her neck, and collarbone.

Quiet laughter. “You speak such sweet words, my Queen. I wonder if your counterpart has such a quick and skilled tongue.” Before the kisses turned into bites, the smaller woman blew a heavy breath and clutched her stomach.

“Let me feel, love.” Queen Catherine guided her partner’s hands to the bumps and protuberances of the child kicking gleefully away within her, seemingly determined to make it’s presence known. With just a few touches of both sets of parental hands though, the babe was finally soothed, and Cat relaxed back into loving, strong arms.

Lips pressed against the side of Cat’s forehead, gently kissing. “Have I told you today how blessed I am to call you my wife?”

Cat laughed and leaned even closer. “You are the one, Queen Kara, who took nothing but an urchin begging on the side of Market Street into your home and made her your queen. It is I who am forever in your debt, and I have no desire but to spend that time by your side and in your arms." 

Queen Kara-Zor of El, tall and regal and still beautiful despite her years, curled around her young wife, their blond heads bent together in a familiar dance of kisses and caresses. 

“It's been 7 cycles. I knew when I saw you on the road-side, boldly defending that other orphan, those eyes held wisdom and honor far beyond your station, in addition to the comeliest countenance I’d ever seen. And, I am entirely proud to say I was right. You have been the greatest light of my life, you and these boisterous children you've given me. 

Kara sighed. "I fear if they were not our heirs, they would have already been thrown in the dungeon for the damage they’ve inflicted on the castle alone.” She loved the children she and her beloved had made with the fierceness of a thousand suns. Even at only five however, they were...active. Not ill-natured, but very, very curious. It took the entire extended royal family and staff to keep watch over them from dawn to dusk. Rao help them all when the boys were old enough to handle weapons...

"This one may tear it's way out to join them, my Queen. The twins were much calmer at this stage, although they inflated me more. Perhaps because they had each other to entertain." 

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Catherine, no matter how heavy with child. But, you're right - Carter and Kal are certainly making up for the peaceful pregnancy now. I saw Dame Margaret pull the princes off the back of my sister's favorite steed today, just as they were riding off for purposes of mischief. Had Lady Alexandra caught them, I fear their punishment would’ve been much worse. Maybe this one will be calm after she arrives to atone for keeping you up at all hours, and kicking like such a banshee."

Cat nibbled on that delicious neck. “You think this one is our girl, then, Kara?” Her wife enjoyed the ministrations for a moment before answering. The time was so close for Cat’s delivery, the midwife strictly forbade carnal relations, but the couple was hard-pressed not to touch and stroke as much as possible up to the boundary. It was astonishing there had been no other children born between the twins and this one, with the activity level in the royal bedchamber being what it was. 

“Mhmmm. I do,” the older queen said, pulling slightly back from those tempting lips so she could think more clearly. “I think Eliza agrees with me, although she’s being close-lipped about it on purpose to spite me. The Duke of Olsen will owe me ten kegs of Noonan’s finest mead if I’m right.”

Her wife was less impressed than even the midwife. “I cannot believe you wager with the noblemen on the gender of your own child. Really, Kara.” 

The Queen distracted her with a deep kiss. “I know, I know. It’s just a friendly gamble. I do think this will be our future queen though, my love. A daughter to rule in our place, someone to pass the throne and crown. And if not, if we are blessed with another healthy and beautiful son, then we can just try again,” at that, Kara grinned and dipped down and hands began to wander gently all over her wife’s body, carefully skirting her sensitive enlarged breasts.

Cat’s breathing grew labored again. “My queen, I believe you would love nothing more than for me to be continually with child.”

Kara tried to back away, but Cat’s skin was so sweet to the tongue, and she was writhing under Kara’s ministrations in delight. “I admit that only to you, Catherine, and only if it were your wish as well. Your body inflames me in common times, seeing you great and heavy with my child makes it even worse. It reminds me of the days and nights of passion in this very bed, the pleasure that leads to you conceiving our offspring. Nurturing our babes at your breasts. You are an amazing mother, Catherine, they are blessed to learn at your knee.” Kara dove in again for Cat’s eager mouth.

Cat knew she had to act quickly, since Kara’s lusty and brazen hands had slipped under her sleeping garment and both of them were fairly renowned for disobeying Eliza’s orders when they got carried away by desire. 

“Queen Kara, we must stop. We are teasing beyond what we both can bear.” Cat pulled away slightly, and nearly threw all caution to the fates as she saw the blushed and kiss-roughened lips of her most beloved one. But finally Kara pulled back as well, heaving deep and calming breaths, and slipped a companionable arm around her wife to rest against the headboard again.

There was nowhere in the land Queen Catherine felt safer, nestled under the strong, protective arm of the greatest ruler the country had ever known. And the kindest, most just wife - far beyond what Cat of Grant had ever dared hoped for, those nights she sought shelter in barns or fields with her belly full of nothing but hunger, her only garment barely more than threads.

“Water, love? I believe I could use a drop,” Kara slid out of the bed towards the sideboard. 

Cat watched her queen, clad only in the barest of shifts, her impressive musculature on display even now, and tore her eyes away to glance around the large room that had been her marriage chamber for these many years. 

The House of El crest was prominent on the shield propped by the bed - Kara’s coat of arms that adorned such a wide variety of items. Cat, having barely a name and certainly no heritage, teased her wife about how the crest appeared on more every time she turned. Kara merely laughed. But what had once been an emblem of oppression in the hands of Kara’s forebears had become the flag of freedom for the people of Kryptonia under it’s wise and strong queen. 

Had she still been merely a serf and not the ruler’s wife, Catherine would have been proud to be a servant of Queen Kara-Zor of El. Seeing the gentle and caring woman behind the throne, treating her as an equal in their marriage, was even more astonishing. Catherine hoped their counterparts in the dream world enjoyed the same adoration she and Kara had found against all odds.

A cup was placed in her hand, and Cat grinned to see it too bearing the mighty crest. She too drank, and then placed the vessel on her bedside table. “Tell me of our dreams, wife,” Cat said softly, tracing idle patterns on the back of Kara’s strong hand resting in her lap. Each partner saw the same vision, but each enjoyed regaling the other of their perspective. It wasn’t proper, even in their informal family, to discuss the soulmate dreams. The Queens couldn’t help but wonder though if others in their house and country were as blessed with the wonders they witnessed.

“Still nothing familiar, surely not in Kryptonia or any of the surrounding lands. Those giant buildings of rock and stone, the portraits that move and the carts with no horses...”

“...the curly headed lad, that must be our Carter in several cycles. He’ll grow to be so handsome, with such kind azure eyes - his mother's eyes,” Cat chimed in, unable to resist. “And that great room, with walls of glass, high in the sky. You, with the crest, and a mighty scarlet cape, soaring like an eagle. Even with the fearsome eye beams of red, protecting me even there.” She leaned up and kissed her wife’s closed eye lids. Cat grew drowsy again, knowing she would need the rest very soon as their child began her journey into the world in short order. 

Kara’s rhythmic strokes against Cat’s arm was helping to soothe her wife to sleep again. “I fear sounding outlandish, Cat, but it cannot be a known world. It may be our soulmates stretch across time, or to somewhere so foreign we cannot hope to understand. I suspect our lives may seem as different to them. But one thing I do know and take great comfort in...” 

The Queen knew her time grew short to speak, as Cat’s eyes grew heavy. “I would risk all the gold Kryptonite in the exchange to believe we are elsewhere as we are here. Perhaps you are so deeply embedded in all that I am, in the very marrow of my being, defying the forces of fate, time and reality to separate us. And time and again, we are thrown together in each others paths and lives...”

Kara looked down, locking blue eyes with sleepy hazel, filled with nothing but love. “So for tonight’s dream, right before I woke...I see you, my queen, as you may appear in twenty cycles. And I see my twin, distinct but the same, at your side, and I know...I know they have found each other as we have. And what a marvelous thing that is.”

As her wife drifted back to the land of Nod, her small hand resting gently on the swollen belly, Queen Kara-Zor puffed a breath and doused the candle - drenching the room in darkness again. Easing them both comfortably horizontal, she spared a good thought for all of their potential counterparts among the stars and sky, and bid them nothing but joy.


End file.
